Tighter
Tighter is a song by Megumi Chiaki and Hikari Aikawa. Lyrics Japanese Kanji あ… 私は私が思うことのためにあなたを愛したいです。 どうか私を酔わせてください。 強くなるという私たちの愛の約束 私の胸に安全に保管されています。 それからあなたはささやくような声で私に言った、 私と来て。 私はゆっくり行ったので私はあなたを信頼しています... 終わりのない道に沿って。 私はあなたと一緒にいたいです。 私はあなたを味わいたいです。 私はあなたの中に行きたいのです。 TIGHTERとTIGHTER、私たちは行ってもいいですか？ 私たちは寝る場所を見つけました。 それから私達はベッドに入った。 しかし、ストラップが引き下げられるまで私はそれからあなたのLOOSENの服を引っ張った。 あなたは私の耳にささやきました、 私たちは少し遊ぶことができますか？ あなたは受け入れます、そして、我々は夜に幸せにお互いを調べています。 私はあなたと一緒にいたいです。 私はあなたを味わいたいです。 私はあなたの中に行きたいのです。 TIGHTERとTIGHTER、私たちは行ってもいいですか？ 私はあなたと一緒にいたかったです、 私はALONEがどのようなものか知っているから 目を覚まし、快適に、私はあなたの中にいました。 私があなたと一緒にいること以外は、 それが終わらないことを願っています。 今回は違います。 私はあなたと一緒にいたいです。 私はあなたを味わいたいです。 私はあなたの中に行きたいのです。 TIGHTERとTIGHTER、私たちは行ってもいいですか？ きつい服をはがします。 お互いを裸で見てみましょう。 キスしてください。 Romanji A… watashi wa watashi ga omoukoto no tame ni anatawoaishitaidesu. Dō ka watashi o yowa sete kudasai. Tsuyoku naru to iu watashitachi no ai no yakusoku watashi no mune ni anzen ni hokan sa rete imasu. Sorekara anata wa sasayaku yōna koe de watashi ni itta, watashi to kite. Watashi wa yukkuri ittanode watashi wa anata o shinrai shite imasu... Owari no nai michi ni sotte. Watashi wa anata to issho ni itaidesu. Watashi wa anata o ajiwaitaidesu. Watashi wa anata no naka ni ikitai nodesu. TIGHTER to TIGHTER, watashitachiha itte mo īdesu ka? Watashitachiha neru basho o mitsukemashita. Sorekara watashitachi wa beddo ni haitta. Shikashi, Sutorappu ga hikisage rareru made watashi wa sore kara anata no LOOSEN no fuku o hippatta. Anata wa watashi no mimi ni sasayakimashita, watashitachi wa sukoshi asobu koto ga dekimasu ka? Anata wa ukeiremasu, soshite, wareware wa yoru ni shiawase ni otagai o shirabete imasu. Watashi wa anata to issho ni itaidesu. Watashi wa anata o ajiwaitaidesu. Watashi wa anata no naka ni ikitai nodesu. TIGHTER to TIGHTER, watashitachiha itte mo īdesu ka? Watashi wa anata to issho ni itakattadesu, watashi wa arōn ga dono yōna mono ka shitte irukara me o samashi, kaiteki ni, watashi wa anata no naka ni imashita. Watashi ga anata to issho ni iru koto igai wa, sore ga owaranai koto o negatte imasu. Konkai wa chigaimasu. Watashi wa anata to issho ni itaidesu. Watashi wa anata o ajiwaitaidesu. Watashi wa anata no naka ni ikitai nodesu. TIGHTER to TIGHTER, watashitachiha itte mo īdesu ka? Kitsui fuku o hagashimasu. Otagai o hadaka de mite mimashou. Kisushite kudasai. English Ah... I wanna love you for what I think. Please, just intoxicate me. The promise for our love to get stronger is kept in my bosom safer. Then you said to me in a whispery voice, Come with me. I trusted you as I slowly went... along the path leading to no end. I wanna be with you. I wanna taste you. I wanna go inside you. TIGHTER and TIGHTER, can we please go? We found a place to sleep. Then we went into bed. But I then tugged on your LOOSEN clothes until a strap was pulled down. You whispered in my ear, Can we PLAY for a bit? You accept and we are happily EXAMINING each other at night. I wanna be with you. I wanna taste you. I wanna go inside you. TIGHTER and TIGHTER, can we please go? I wanted to stay with you, Because I know how ALONE is Awake and comfortable, I was inside you. All when I except to stay with you, I hope it does not end. This time is different. I wanna be with you. I wanna taste you. I wanna go inside you. TIGHTER and TIGHTER, can we please go? Tear off the clothes that are TIGHT. Let's look at each other naked. I want you to kiss me. Category:MeguHika songs Category:MeguHika Category:Songs